This Means War
by KYdancer08
Summary: When Lexie heads to FL with her friends & sexy soccer guys she finds herself in alot of trouble. Along with geting into a full blown war with her friends & falling for 2 guys she soon realizes who matters,who never did, who wont anymore & who always will.


You're Guide:

Skank addition. =)

If you ask a select group of people you may find me and my army of skanks to come across as bitches. But, if you ask other people, the right people, you'll soon realize we're just a clique of girls who everyone loves to worship. But honestly we can't really blame the hoes for hating us. I mean seriously look at us for crying out loud. We're definitely what you'd call "picture perfect". If I were one of those losers I'd be just as jealous. =)

For all of you who don't know who I am, (although there's a fat chance that you haven't heard of me), I'm Alexis Marie Rollings, but everyone calls me Lexie for short. I'm a 5 foot 4, blonde, beach goddess who's a total Elle Woods fan. I'm fifteen years old and I'm a freshman in highschool. But some people I say I look at least eighteen. I rule my school (well the freshmen class for now anyway) and all the regulars below me love to remind me of it. =)! Everyone always tells me that with my gorgeous looks I'll definitely be the next Miss USA. =)! =)! (Double smileys on that one!)

The only thing I probably love more than being the hottest girl in school is dancing. Yes, that's right. I'm a dancer thank you very much. And if anyone even thinks that dancing is easy then you better not try to get with me. That's my biggest pet peeve and it completely pisses me off when people say it isn't hard.

If you aren't already, here's where you'll get SUPER jealous of me. I, Lexie Rollings, was born into Hollywood royalty. My father, Scott Rollings, is a big shot here in Hollywood. (A ten year in a row Emmy winner for his amazing acting skills to be exact.) I'm sure you've watched him on T.V. like everyone else in the world! =)! Although I'll admit, having a famous father sucks a bit since I don't get to see him as much as I'd like. Don't get me wrong. I absolutely love the fact that he helps spread our precious name to the world, but I do miss him a lot. =(! (Sad face and smiley face at the same time.) I mostly try to stay positive when it comes to my father being away. No matter how little I see him I know I'll always be his princess!

My mother, Linda Rollings, is a big time lawyer here in CA. (I wasn't kidding when I said our name was big.) She's more than just "talented", as her clients would say. My mom has never lost a case in her entire career as a lawyer. So that means if any of you hoebags out there need a for sure win in court, you know who to call! =)! But my mom's still even more than a successful lawyer. She's well, my mom. And the coolest at that! She basically allows me to do whatever I want as long as I stay out jail and don't get pregnant. (Not that I would ever try that, you pervs. Don't get any ideas. I ain't a slut.) She actually encourages me to have fun and have boyfriends. Not many mom's do that! And even if I do get into trouble she's always there for me. She's one of the finest mothers, I'll tell you that!

Since my lovely and famous parents decided to have one, beautiful, and perfect child it's time to talk about my army of skanks who I call best friends.

Courtney freaking Anderson is one girl that will always have my heart. We've been through everything together and I wouldn't change a second I've had with this girl. She's always been my "partner in crime" and always will be. Courtney is my "prissy" princess who just happens to be the most experienced shopper in all of LA. She's the one who the rest of us girls go to for outfit tips. (Although my opinion on the girls' clothing is still exceptionally crucial.) Besides her friends, clothes and accessories are her passion in life. Courtney will also make one of the sexiest models on the planet one day. (She's nearly almost as gorgeous as your one and only! I know that's a shocker.) But above all she's a fellow blonde with I adore her for! =)!

Mary-Kate Collins is my other sexy partner in crime. I heart this one as well!She's the star of our school's soccer, volleyball, basketball, and track teams. She's a total jock but a hot one no doubt! When Mary-Kate isn't doing her thang on that court, field, track or whatever you want to call it, she's turning boys' heads. Every guy in America would kill to see her pour a bottle of water over her luscious blonde locks, stunning face, or perfect body. Even though she's totally busy turning heads and tearing up the sporting courts, fields, tracks, (you get the point), she also has plenty of time for me; which I love! The girl is exactly like her daily used sport's bra: completely supportive! =) (HA!)

The last but certainly not the least hoe in my group is Kiley O'Dell. Although you really can't call Kiley a hoe because she's totally not like that. I've only known her for about a month but I can already tell that the girl is different from any other girls I've ever met. I can't even honestly say if she's into the whole "relationship loving" kind of stage. But then I again, I won't ever know if she doesn't try! You see, Kiley's more on the shy and quiet side that tends to keep to herself. The girl is certainly a mystery who just needs a sweet guy to play detective. Believe me, once he does he'll be one lucky guy. Kiley's a true beauty inside and out. She has that whole naturally gorgeous look to her who doesn't have to try a smidge to look cute. Not to mention Kiley has the personality of a total angel too. I don't think the girl could hurt a fly even if she wanted to. Just picture the sweet and innocent girl whom every boy's parents would kill to have as a daughter in law. The girl with the "don't worry, be happy" kind of philosophy. Well, you just pictured Kiley.

Some wonder why Kiley and I have become friends because we seem so different. Honestly I really don't have an answer for them. She and I met through our parents during the middle of the summer. She just seemed so helpless at the time with being the new girl and all. I guess I just felt obligated to take her under my wing and help her out in the social world. It's weird. I never really help people out like that but oddly enough Kiley was an exception. She's probably my first exception and definitely the last! Kiley and I have just clicked from there.

It's a strange feeling and I certainly can't explain it but in the pit of my stomach something tells me I'll need her in the future just as much as she needed me.


End file.
